Ślizgoński Czar
by Andrea-Deer
Summary: Wygrany pojedynek na temat pasjimiłościfascynacji Vincenta Crabbe'a. Próba nadania osobowości Vincowi. Chyba w miarę udana.


Opowiadanie zostało napisane na pojedynek z SeleneSimon, dlatego też pierwotnie zostało opublikowane w Klubie Pojedynków na forum Mirriel i tam też można sobie przejrzeć dokładne warunki pojedynku.

Po czwarte: A, tak. Miałam wspomnieć, że niektórzy doszukują się tu jakiegoś rozwijającego się slashu. Chorzy ludzie, doprawdy. Powinnam się leczyć :)

Kilka słów tłumaczących zawiłą treść:

Po pierwsze: Jest to fik z gatunku tych, w których zarówno Autor, jak i bohaterowie zdają sobie sprawę z istnienia pewnego mrocznego pana o imieniu Sam (na drugie ma Wiesz), ale dochodzą do wniosku, że są nastolatkami i mają dużo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Po drugie: Ostatnio przeczytałam pod rząd wszystkie książki ze Świata Dysku, jakie na własność posiadam (jedynie trzy), więc czasami mogę wpadać w niewłaściwy styl. PRZEPRASZAM (rzeknę głosem, co by nabrało mocy).

Po trzecie: Wiem, że wszyscy prawdziwi fani fanfików mają zawsze pod ręką różowe okularki z napisem ** Ignorancja _–tu wstaw odpowiedni numer-_ Tomu .** No, więc grzecznie załóżcie je i ustawcie szóstkę.

Dedykacja dla Przeciwniczki i mojego wiernego Humpty'ego.

"Co komu do tego, skoro i tak mniejsza o to."

Mały Ponurnik Kłapouchego

Ślizgoński Czar

W świecie magii w chwilach zagrożenia, zdziwienia, czy wielkich namiętności ludzie – ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem Brytyjczyków – wzywają imienia jednego z najsławniejszych czarodziei, Merlina. Nie do końca wiadomo skąd wziął się ten zwyczaj aczkolwiek najpopularniejsza jest chyba teoria profesor Esmeraldy Frestnechey, która dowodzi, że odniesienia do Merlina w mowie potocznej wywodzą się z przekazywanego przez pokolenia szacunku do mocy tego wielkiego maga. W dowód tej teorii podała również inne przykłady podobnego zachowania, między innymi założycieli Hogwartu, którym szacunek należy się ze względu na ich wielką moc, oraz oczywiście wpływ na magiczną edukację. Zdaniem Numerolożki właśnie ten wkład w rozwój edukacji sprawił, że są nieco mniej popularni w mowie potocznej współczesnej młodzieży. Przez kolejne czterysta lat ten ostatni dopisek nie stracił swojej aktualności, co każe sądzić, że profesor Esmeralda Frestnechey była bardzo rozsądną kobietą, a jej spostrzeżenia, choć banalnie proste, przeważnie bywały także prawdziwe.

Na pewno miała rację w przypadku Merlina. Tuż po jego śmierci czarodzieje wierzyli, że wciąż może im pomóc. Długo trwali w tym uporze, co odbiło się na psychice ich potomków, którzy nie zawracali już sobie głowy zastanowieniem się, jak zmarły ponad tysiąc trzysta lat temu czarodziej może wpłynąć na ich życie. Dzięki temu otwierali Merlinowi mentalną furtkę, którą czasem wykorzystywał by rzeczywiście wpłynąć nieco na ich życie. Od tak, dla zabawy.

Niestety Merlin był Krukonem i jego poczucie humoru często zatrzymywało się, zgrzytało i kręciło kółkami zębatymi w niewłaściwą stronę.

Ginewra Weasley przemierzała szkolne korytarze przyspieszonym tempem człowieka, który stara się kroczyć dumnie i unosić głowę z wyższością, jednocześnie hamując łzy i starając się, jak najszybciej dojść do dormitorium.

Merlinie, niech wreszcie coś się stanie! Niech on jakoś zareaguje! – szepnęła do siebie.

Była zła, smutna, zła, samotna, a przede wszystkim wściekła. Jak on tak mógł? Ona tam stała. Wierna, jak ten psidwak czarodziejskiemu panu, a on nic. Zwyczajnie nic. Nawet nie Nic przez duże „N", które mogłoby oznaczać, że stara się ukryć swoje uczucia. Mógł się uśmiechać do Demelzy Robins, żartować z Jimmy'm Peakesem, czy okładać Rona ręcznikiem, ale na nią nie zwracał uwagi.

Starała się właśnie znaleźć usprawiedliwienie, tłumaczące to chłodne zachowanie Chłopca-Który-Jest-Tak-Wyjątkowo-Pociągający. Niestety nic jej nie przychodziło do głowy, dopóki ktoś nie wciągnął ją do wnęki w korytarzu ukrytej za gobelinem Ulryka Jękliwego, a potem jakoś zapomniała o tym problemie.

C-co... CO TY WYPRAWIASZ, MAŁPISZONIE! – krzyknęła, patrząc w oczy chłopakowi, który zdawał się ledwo mieścić w otaczającej ich ciasnej przestrzeni.

Ty nie jesteś Draconem – oznajmił Ślizgon swoim dudniącym głosem.

Pięć punktów za spostrzegawczość, Goyle! – prychnęła Weasley, w głębi ducha ciesząc się, że ma na kim wyładować złość.

Crabbe – mruknął, przesuwając swoją ogromną ręką po wygolonych włosach z wyraźnym zakłopotaniem.

Ich plan był prosty – miał wciągnąć Malfoy'a za ten śmieszny obraz na materiale i rzucić na niego jakiś urok, który sprawiałby wrażenie groźnego, ale nie uszkodziłby włosów. Potem Draco miał pójść do profesora Snape'a i przysięgać na wszystkie świętości, że zrobił to Potter, wracający z treningu.

Niestety ich genialny plan został zniszczony, gdyż Vincent pomylił Dracona z Ginewrą. Zważywszy na fakt, że złapał pierwszą osobę, która przechodziła korytarzem, to nie było to aż tak dziwne, choć nadal niepokojąco niepożądane. Należało zmienić plan, co wydawało się ponad możliwości umysłowe Crabbe'a. Nigdy nie był dobry w improwizacji.

Na jego nieszczęście Ginny była w tym znacznie lepsza, o czym zlękniony przekonał się, gdy oboje usłyszeli nawoływanie jej brata i jego sławnego przyjaciela.

Ginny? Ginny, gdzie jesteś! – krzyknął Ron.

Już idę! – odparła i zarzuciła Crabbe'owi ręce na szyję. – Milcz albo zginiesz – syknęła.

Vincent spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na szczupłą dziewczynę, ale zamilkł. Milczenie wychodziło mu lepiej niż umieranie.

Ginny? Co ty tam robisz? – spytał Weasley, odsłaniając gobelin w odpowiednim momencie, by jemu i Harry'emu mógł ukazać się obraz rudowłosej dziewczyny, składającej pocałunek na ustach zaskoczonego Ślizgona.

GINNY!

_Nie lubię, jak się mnie nie zauważa, Harry Potterze_ - pomyślała, kątem oka zerkając na swojego idola.

Vincent Crabbe wszedł ze złością do swojego dormitorium. Nadal słyszał za swoimi plecami chichoty, które wywołał, gdy tylko pojawił się w Pokoju Wspólnym. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Kiedy Weasley zaczął się wydzierać, jaka to jego siostra musi być głupia, żeby całować się z Crabbem, zapewne poinformował o tym zdarzeniu całą szkołę.

_Draco wie na pewno. _Pomyślał lekko zdenerwowany, gdy zauważył, że jego przyjaciel czeka na niego w ich dormitorium wraz z cicho chichoczącym Goylem.

Powszechnie uważano, że Gregory jest mądrzejszy i ogólnie lepszy od Vincenta. Był wyższy, miał gęstsze, jakby kręcone włosy, nos w bardziej normalnym, mniej płaskim kształcie, a jego oczy były na tyle głęboko osadzone, że trudniej było w nich zobaczyć ten charakterystyczny tępy wyraz. No i oczywiście jego figura bardziej przypominała pałkę do Quidditcha niż tłuczek.

Co do jego inteligencji... Cóż, nie stała ona nigdy na jakimś wysokim poziomie. Chwilami wręcz Crabbe był przekonany, że jego przyjaciel był znacznie głupszy niż on, ale posiadał refleks. Kiedy posiadasz refleks i szybko odpowiadasz (choćby błędnie) możesz wydać się inteligentniejszy od osoby, która nieprzytomnie patrzy przed siebie, dokładnie analizując pytanie i myśląc nad odpowiedzią.

Vincencie Crabbe - zaczął Draco, wskazując miejsce na łóżku, przy którym siedział na jedynym w pokoju fotelu.

Vincent posłusznie zajął miejsce naprzeciw Draco, spuszczając głowę i starając się nie słyszeć siedzącego obok Goyle'a.

Tak, Draco? – spytał niewinne z resztką nadziei, że jednak blondynowi chodzi o coś innego.

Ty niepoprawny debilu! Jak sądzisz, co ty wyprawiasz! Całowałeś się z Gryfonką! Z Weasley! Czy ciebie całkiem porąbało!

To nie tak... Ja tylko pomogłem, bo…

Pomogłem! POMOGŁEM! A co ja mówiłem o pomaganiu Weasley'om?

Że nie wolno.

A dlaczego? – spytał Malfoy tonem matki, która chce się upewnić, że po setkach pouczeń i rozmów dydaktycznych jej dziecko nadal pamięta, żeby nie brać słodyczy od obcych i mugoli.

Bo są głupi, rudzi, zawszeni i nie mogą nam za pomoc zapłacić.

Brawo! Więc powtarzam po raz kolejny swoje pytanie, co ci do tego pustego łba strzeliło?

To ona mnie pocałowała! Ja nie miałem na to wpływu! – bronił się Crabbe.

Draco spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na chłopaka, siedzącego przed nim. Na chłopaka, który, choć podobnego wzrostu, był ponad dwa razy szerszy od niego, a jego ramiona były porównywalne do średniej wielkości szynki.

Nie miałeś wpływu, tak? Głąbie, trzeba było ją z siebie strącić, wybiec stamtąd, przyłożyć Potterowi i uciekać niczym ścigana gazela!

Vincent zamyślił się poważnie nad tym rozwiązaniem, ignorując tubalny śmiech Gregorego, którego chyba urzekła wizja Crabbe'a - gazeli.

Wiem, że działania spontaniczne delikatnie mówiąc nie są twoją mocną stroną, ale to byś chyba wymyślił?

No tak... – mruknął niepewnie Crabbe. – Tyle, że to było całkiem miłe...

MIŁE! To była Weasley! Mam ci to przeliterować? – Draco wziął głęboki wdech uspokajający przed ostatecznym przemówieniem przyjacielowi do rozsądku - Słuchaj mnie uważnie Vincencie Crabbe. Chodzisz z Milicentą Bulstrode! Ona do ciebie pasuje! Jest wystarczająco duża, żeby przytargać cię do domu z knajpy i wystarczająco postawna, żeby huknąć cię w łeb, co byś więcej nie pił. Jej kości są na tyle grube, że nie złamiesz jej byle uściskiem. Pochodzi z czystokrwistej rodziny, która akceptuje twoją i to z wzajemnością. No, a poza tym jest prawie równie tępa, co ty, więc cię w nic nie wkręci! To będzie jedno z najrozsądniejszych małżeństw na naszym roku! Poza mną i Pansy, oczywiście – dodał po chwili już zdecydowanie spokojniej.

Małżeństwa z rozsądku są nierozsądne – burknął Crabbe, buntowniczo wpatrując się w kamienną podłogę.

Ale TY jesteś nierozsądny, Vinc!

Ludzie mają różne dziwne przezwiska. Zwłaszcza, jeśli znajdują się w specyficznych środowiskach, jak na przykład szkoła, czy... no głównie szkoła. W szkole dla młodocianych czarodziejów, gdzie niektórzy posyłali swoje dzieci, by wyniosły stamtąd podstawowe umiejętności pisania, czytania, liczenia i tworzenia więzi społecznych, Vincent nazywany był „Skałą". I to bynajmniej nie, dlatego, że ktoś chciał coś na nim zbudować.

Vincent po prostu był, jak skała. Tak wyglądała jego taktyka obronna. Kiedy przyszedł tam pierwszego dnia, jako stremowany pięciolatek nie odzywał się do nikogo, nie odpowiadał na pytania i ogólnie starał się nie reagować na nowopoznane istoty ludzkie. Za bardzo się bał. Okazało się to skuteczną metodą, więc kontynuował ją aż do swojego dziesiątego roku życia, kiedy to do ich szkoły przybyło kilku nowych uczniów, do tej pory nauczanych w domu przez prywatnych nauczycieli.

Właśnie starał się ignorować fakt, że kopie go w nogę jakiś mały i szczerbaty chłopiec z jego grupy, gdy Malfoy powiedział, żeby oddał gówniarzowi. Oddał. Zadziałało lepiej niż ignorancja, więc Crabbe uznał, że warto mieć kogoś, kto powie mu, kiedy komuś przyłożyć, a kiedy lepiej się wstrzymać.

Potem nazywali go już tylko gorylem Malfoy'a.

Mimo to Vincent Crabbe nadal miał wyćwiczoną do najwyższego stopnia ignorancję, więc tylko prychnął, gdy Ginny przedstawiła mu swoją ofertę w schowku na miotły na czwartym piętrze. Skały nie bywają urażone. A jeśli już, to nigdy się na to nie skarżą.

Chcesz, żebym w zamian za odrabianie mi prac domowych z OPCM-u przez miesiąc udawał, że z tobą chodzę? – zinterpretował niepewnie.

Chcę, żeby Harry jeszcze parę razy wpadł na nas w podobnej sytuacji! To go musi przekonać, że powinien ze mną chodzić. Chociażby tylko po to, żeby uratować mnie od związku z paskudnym i okrutnym Ślizgonem!

Nie jestem okrutny – burknął Vincent.

Jesteś Ślizgonem, to w zupełności wystarczy – odparła, po czym spuściła niepewnie wzrok. – Sądzę tylko, że powinniśmy... ten no... znaczy się... poćwiczyć.

Znaczy, że co? – zdziwił się Vincent, patrząc na nieco niższą od siebie dziewczynę, która wyraźnie się zarumieniła.

No, bo ostatnio, jakoś nam chyba nie poszło to całowanie... – mruknęła i przesunęła się w stronę Vincenta.

Ślizgon po chwili zarejestrował, że dziewczyna uniosła się lekko na palcach i dotknęła swoimi ustami jego ust. Przymknął oczy tym razem odwzajemniając niewinny pocałunek i z wyjątkową delikatnością objął ją jedną ręką w pasie. Ginny niepewnie rozchyliła lekko usta i przesunęła językiem po dolnej wardze Crabbe'a.

_Delikatnie, _– powtarzał w myślach Vincent ­­– _bardzo delikatnie. Ona jest taka krucha! _

Ostrożnie wsunął wolną dłoń w miedziane loki dziewczyny i przysuwając ją bliżej, pogłębił pocałunek.

…

…

Mmm... tak... Tym razem poszło nam dużo lepiej – przyznała Ginny.

Mhm – mruknął zakłopotany Vincent, patrząc na cienką nitkę śliny, która jeszcze przez chwilę ich łączyła.

Uhm... To ja... eee... dam znać, kiedy i jak to odegramy, dobrze?

Crabbe skinął tylko głową, myśląc usilnie. Czuł, jak pewien bardzo spontaniczny plan puka do drzwi jego świadomości. Bardzo go to zszokowało, ale profilaktycznie postanowił mu otworzyć.

Może... eee... powinniśmy iść razem na obiad? Jak Potter zobaczy nas razem przy wszystkich, to szybciej uwierzy, że to nie podstęp – powiedział szybko, a Weasley spojrzała na niego z uznaniem.

Bardzo dobry plan... Jak ty masz właściwie na imię, Crabbe?

Vincent.

Bardzo dobry plan, Vinc – uśmiechnęła się Ginny i trzymając go za rękę opuściła schowek.

Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali, trzymając się za ręce, większość rozmów zamarła. Gdzieniegdzie rozlegały się chichoty, a ci, którzy jeszcze najświeższych nowin nie słyszeli – albo im nie dowierzali – patrzyli w szoku, jak Ginny składa delikatny pocałunek na policzku Vincenta i udaje się do swojego stołu. Nawet kilku nauczycieli spoglądało z niedowierzaniem na potężnego chłopaka.

Draco spojrzał z irytacją pomieszaną z rozbawieniem na swojego przyjaciela, gdy ten już zajął miejsce po jego lewej stronie.

Wciąż jej pomagasz... – stwierdził.

Owszem. W zamian za prace domowe z OPCM-u do końca miesiąca – zaznaczył szybko Crabbe.

To zbyt mała cena za szlajanie się z Weasley. Choć zgodzę się, że kiedy przyznała się do ciebie na oczach całej sali, to pokazała pazur. Co prawda był to bardziej pazur nowonarodzonego kocięcia, niż dajmy na to…

Hipogryfa – wtrącił ze złością Vincent, odkrywając, że spontaniczne reakcje mają swoje zalety.

Draco rzucił mu pełne złości i niedowierzania spojrzenie.

Przy mnie robisz się złośliwy, Vinc, ale niech ci będzie, hipogryfa. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy panna Weasley to nadal dziewczynka z puchatymi skłonnościami rodem z Pucholandu i miłością do czterookich bohaterów.

Nie oceniaj książki po okładce, Draco! – zirytował się Crabbe, który poznał już nieco tą bardziej złowieszczą stronę Ginewry. - Może być puchata, a wnętrze Cię pogryzie!

Liczysz na to, że będzie cię gryzła? Vinc, ty stary zbereźniku! – zaśmiał się Malfoy, powodując wybuch radości wśród zebranych wokoło Ślizgonów.

_Nie jest aż tak wściekły, jak mógłby być._ – Pomyślał Vincent, wpatrując się w swój talerz. – _Wie, że to nie na poważnie. Że to tylko po to, żeby wmanewrować Pottera w związek z Weasley. Draco zawsze zrobi wszystko, żeby w jakiś sposób oszukać Pottera, zwłaszcza jeżeli efekt tego ma być - zdaniem blondyna - tragiczny w skutkach dla Chłopca-Którego-On-Tak-Bardzo-Nie-Znosi. Właściwie pewnie większość Slytherinu i znaczna część szkoły domyśla się prawdziwych powodów tego „związku", więc czemu wszyscy się czepiają!_ – zezłościł się. – _Skoro i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że nic tak naprawdę z tego nie będzie to, co komu do tego? _

Vinceeent – zawołał melodyjnie Draco, który od jakiegoś czasu starał się zwrócić na siebie uwagę zamyślonego Crabbe'a. – Hej, Vincent, żyjesz? Vinceeent... Daj głos!

Sam se weź – burknął Crabbe, wpatrując się z wściekłością w stek, który leżał niewinnie na talerzu tuż przed nim. Na tyle niewinnie na ile można sobie pozwolić będąc stekiem, oczywiście.

Czasem zdarza się tak, że kiedy staramy się zwrócić czyjąś uwagę udaje nam się to idealnie, ale nie z tą osobą, której nasz plan dotyczył. Wtedy ten niewłaściwy obiekt reaguje dużo bardziej żywiołowo niż planowany cel i niszczy nasze genialnie skonstruowane plany. A przynajmniej bardzo się stara.

CRABBE! Na litość Merlina, Crabbe! Co ona w nim widzi? Przecież on wygląda jak potomek trolla z krasnoludem! – irytował się Ron Weasley, z wściekłością krążąc po opustoszałym już o tej porze Pokoju Wspólnym.

Właściwie godzina nie była taka późna, dopiero kilkanaście minut temu rozpoczęła się cisza nocna, jednakże wrzaski i złorzeczenia najmłodszego syna Weasley'ów odebrały większości Gryfonów chęć przebywania z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu. Kilka osób, które były w stanie wyłączyć się na bodźce zewnętrzne siedziało jeszcze, przeważnie kończąc pisanie jakiś prac domowych. Dwóch drugoklasistów kończyło partię szachów, którą zaczęli kilka godzin temu, a dwoje najbliższych przyjaciół poirytowanego Gryfona wspierało go dzielnie.

A przynajmniej starało się to robić na samym początku dyskusji, obecnie Hermiona czytała książkę, jednym uchem słuchając Weasley'a, a Harry siedział na kanapie obok niej i zapatrzony w ogień, co jakiś czas wyłączał się z tej niekończącej się tyrady, bezmyślnie przytakując. Niestety czasami rudzielec dopominał się żywszej reakcji.

Harry! Mógłbyś się trochę bardziej przejąć! Ona mogłaby być z tobą!

Niestety, wygląda na to, że tylko ty byś tego chciał, Ron – mruknął Harry z lekkim uśmiechem.

Oczywiście, że bym chciał! Lepszy ty niż ten cholerny Ślizgon! Co ona może widzieć w Ślizgonie! – spytał, patrząc ze złością w kierunku zdobionego sufitu i rozkładając ręce.

Może on posiada ten prawdziwy ślizgoński czar? – zasugerowała Hermiona z lekkim uśmiechem, patrząc na wściekłość przyjaciela.

HERMIONO! Prawdziwy ślizgoński czar! Też coś! Ze Slytherinem to mi się bardziej kojarzą uroki i klątwy!

Mhm – mruknął lekko zamyślony Harry. – Ten pełen niebezpieczeństwa i seksapilu mroczny, ślizgoński czar...

Harry, czy ty się dobrze czujesz? – zaniepokoił się Ron, na chwilę przerywając swój wściekły spacer po pokoju.

Hermiona zachichotała cicho, widząc miny obu przyjaciół. Była chyba najmniej zainteresowana całą tą sytuacją. Podejrzewała, że Ginny coś knuje. Jej rudowłosą przyjaciółkę za bardzo kusił image broniącego ją bohatera, żeby tak nagle zrezygnowała z Harry'ego. To było po prostu niemożliwe, a Hermiona nie była ani tak naiwna, jak Ron, ani tak pełna nadziei, jak Harry, żeby w to uwierzyć.

Zdawało jej się, że właśnie nadszedł ten moment, w którym Ron zaproponuje Harry'emu, że odprowadzi go do pani Pomfrey, kiedy wejście do pokoju wspólnego otworzyło się i weszła przez nie przyczyna tych wszystkich kłopotów. Ginny spojrzała na nich i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, jednocześnie podciągając golf by osłonić szyję. Hermiona zauważyła, że robiła to patrząc prosto na Harry'ego. _Oczywiście _– pomyślała z uznaniem, utwierdzając się w swoich przypuszczeniach – _próbuj coś ukryć, a zwrócisz jego uwagę._

Ginny, gdzieś ty była! – wściekł się jej brat, całkowicie zapominając o dziwnym zachowaniu swojego przyjaciela. – Jest już cisza nocna!

Ja ci nie wypominam ile czasu spędzasz w czasie ciszy nocnej, obmacując się z Hermioną! – odbiła piłeczkę Ginewra, a lekko zarumieniona Hermiona taktownie zapatrzyła się w ogień, płonący w kominku.

To... To, co innego!

Niby, jakim sposobem, Ronaldzie?

Ty... jesteś za młoda!

Dobrze, że zaczynam szybciej niż ty, to nie będę potem musiała tyle nadrabiać! Chyba, że ćwiczyłeś ze zdjęciem ciotki Muriel?

Ale... On jest Ślizgonem! – powiedział tonem ostatecznym starszy Weasley.

To widać, prawda? – uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i westchnęła z rozmarzeniem. – Ma ten prawdziwy ślizgoński czar...

Wtedy wykorzystała chwilowe rozładowanie atmosfery spowodowane wybuchem śmiechu Hermiony i uciekła do swojego dormitorium.

Jesteście okropne! Zwłaszcza ona! – krzyknął Ron. – Ślizgoni nie mają żadnego czaru, możecie mi wierzyć!

A całowałeś któregoś? – zainteresował się niewinnie Harry.

To chyba w ogóle nie działa – jęknęła Ginny kilka dni później, gdy siedziała wraz z Crabbem pod drzewem przy jeziorze i jadła maślane ciasteczka.

Czemu? – zainteresował się leniwie Vincent.

Bo on nadal mnie ignoruje! Wczoraj na przykład szliśmy razem korytarzem i wpadliśmy na Goyle'a.

I? – spytał z lekkim niepokojem.

Ginny wzięła głębszy oddech i zapatrzyła się na jezioro, mrugając uporczywie.

No i on, jak zwykle mnie obrażał. Nawet bardziej niż zwykle… A Harry nie zareagował! Gapił się tylko na Malfoy'a, który chwilę potem przyszedł i znowu zaczęli się bić! To chore!

Mhm... Mogę spróbować pogadać z Gregiem, jak chcesz – zaoferował się niepewnie.

Nie... Nie trzeba, to nie oto chodzi. Musimy jakoś bardziej wpłynąć na Harry'ego. Może powinieneś nie wzbudzać w nim chęci odratowania mnie, ale odbicia... Powinieneś spróbować być mniej brutalny i nieczuły!

Vincent zapatrzył się na kałamarnicę, która wydawała się niepocieszona faktem, że sami zjedli wszystkie ciastka. Zastanawiał się nad słowami Weasley. _Przecież nie jestem brutalny – _warknął w myślach. – _Nawet raz jej nie trzasnąłem ani nic._

Postaram się – mruknął, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.

Dzięki – powiedziała i szybko cmoknęła go w policzek. – Muszę już lecieć. Zobaczymy się po kolacji?

Jasne – odparł i z lekkim uśmiechem patrzył, jak odchodzi.

Była zupełnie inna niż Milicenta, z która niedawno się rozstał. Musiał, co prawda postępować z nią dużo bardziej delikatnie, ale przynajmniej nie czuł się tak, jak wtedy, gdy przytulił się do niego Goyle. Nie można mieć normalnego związku nawet z najlepszą dziewczyną, jeśli w momencie, gdy cię obejmuje słyszysz w głowie pisk Gregorego „Aaa! PAJĄK!".

Draco Malfoy był sławny wśród płci przeciwnej, a i kilku osobników płci tej samej zwróciło na niego uwagę. W tegoroczne Walentyki doszedł do wniosku, że musi nałożyć limit na przychodzące do niego kartki. Ustanowił, że jednego dnia nie może do niego przyjść więcej niż dwadzieścia kartek. Pełna liczba przychodziła przez prawie cały tydzień. Dokładnie przez pięć i pół dnia. Pełną normę dnia szóstego, a także dzień siódmy i ósmy zapełniły kartki spoza szkoły.

Dlatego też Vincent nie bardzo rozumiał wściekłą minę Ginewry, gdy spotkał się z nią na dzień po tym, jak zrobił wszystko, co doradził mu Malfoy.

Vincencie Crabbe! Czy ty chcesz zabić moją reputację i przygnieść ją zwłokami mojego dobrego imienia? – warknęła na niego Weasley, gdy tylko rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające na pustą salę, w której się znajdowali.

Gin? – spytał niepewnie.

Różowa papeteria? RÓŻOWA!

Vincentowi też wydawało się to lekką przesadą, ale uznał, że Dracon wie lepiej, więc warto się trochę ośmieszyć, żeby wywrzeć dobre wrażenie. Bardzo nie lubił ośmieszać się i dowiadywać, że nie osiągnął celu.

Sama powiedziałaś, że jestem zbyt brutalny i nieczuły!

Miałam na myśli bicie pierwszoroczniaków i odgrywanie roli głazu, gdy wychodzimy, a nie wysyłanie mi różowych, perfumowanych liścików! Dziewczyny już nigdy mi tego nie zapomną! – jęknęła rozpaczliwie.

Draco, mówił, że raz mu taki wysłałaś!

Ale w czarnej kopercie i z groźbami! Musisz zrozumieć, że nie zawsze możesz robić to, co ja! Udusiłabym cię, gdybyś pomalował sobie glany w kwiatki!

Draco powiedział, że to dobry pomysł – mruknął Ślizgon niepewnie, zastanawiając się, czy silne zaklęcia czyszczące rzeczywiście są takie trudne, jak mówią.

Słuchaj mnie uważnie, Vincencie Crabbe! – powiedziała wyraźnie zirytowana, szturchając go palcem w szeroką pierś. – Gdy zechcę się umawiać ze zniewieściałym tlenionym suchelcem, to z pewnością zwrócę się do Dracona. Chwilowo liczę na kogoś bardziej zajmującego, więc nie zmieniaj się w fretkę, dobrze złotko?

Sreberko – burknął, wywołując u niej blady uśmiech. – Poza tym Potter, to też suchelec.

Ginewra spojrzała na niego i na jego wyraźnie zawiedzioną minę. Westchnęła lekko i uśmiechnęła się prawie, że cierpiętniczo, myśląc o tym, jak dużo brakuje jej do zdobycia Harry'ego.

Tak, ale on nadrabia osobowością, Vinc.

Crabbe szedł zamyślony w swoich nowych glanach, starając się jednocześnie nadążać za konwersacją Draco i Grega. Ostatecznie zrezygnował z zamyślenia, odwracało tylko jego uwagę.

A tak w ogóle, jak ci poszło z Weasley? Poleciała na mój genialny pomysł? – spytał Draco dumnie.

Uh... Nie do końca... – mruknął niepewnie Crabbe.

Jak to „nie do końca"?

Powiedziała, że był tandetny i narobiłem jej wstydu. I chyba nazwała cię zniewieściałym blondynem – dodał Crabbe, taktownie (rozsądnie) omijając przymiotnik „tleniony".

Ja! ZNIEWIEŚCIAŁY!

Prawdopodobnie w tym momencie Malfoy miał zamiar odwdzięczyć się Gryfonce znacznie dłuższym i mniej cenzuralnym zbiorem słów, ale przeszkodził mu w tym chichot kogoś, kto stał kilka metrów przed nimi.

Ktoś to trafnie ujął – powiedział ze śmiechem Harry Potter, otoczony dwojgiem Weasley'ów.

Nie masz, z czego się śmiać, cynglarzu. Fakt, że ty nie wiesz, co to prysznic, szczotka, czy odżywka do włosów nie upoważnia cię do naśmiewania się z ludzi bardziej zadbanych - odparł Draco ze złością, wpatrując się w oczy Pottera.

Ron prędko złapał Harry'ego zanim ten zdążył się rzucić na swojego wroga, znów wywołując bójkę. Chwilami dochodził do wniosku, że, gdyby nie on, Hermiona, czy nauczyciele, Malfoy i Harry bez przerwy tarzaliby się po podłodze.

Nie rób tego, Harry. On nie jest tego wart – przekonywał przyjaciela, kiedy Gregory Goyle wypowiadał swoją kwestię.

Że tej dziwce nie jest wstyd, że się w czymś takim zakochała – burknął z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Co prawda, to prawda – uśmiechnął się Malfoy, wciąż wpatrzony w Pottera.

Harry! – jęknęła Ginny, która właśnie teraz tak potrzebowała ochrony tego bohatera, o którego tak walczyła.

Dawno bym się na niego rzucił, gdyby twój brat mnie nie trzymał – warknął na nią Harry, a dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Mówiłam o Goyle'u! – pisnęła, odwracając się i starając się pohamować łzy, gdy jej brat ruszył za nią, odciągając Harry'ego.

_Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak ten gamoń mnie nazwał! Dla niego liczył się tylko ten głupi Malfoy! – _krzyczała w myślach, rękawem ocierając parę zagubionych łez. _Powinien go trzepnąć w ten głupi łeb! Albo chociaż rzucić na niego jakąś klątwę! – _dodała ze złością i nagle usłyszała ten charakterystyczny odgłos pięści gwałtownie stykającej się z nosem i powodującej ten okropny chrzest łamanej kości.

Odwróciła się i niepewnie uśmiechnęła do swojego wybawcy, ignorując te denerwujące łzy, spływające jej po policzkach.

Nie mów tak o niej – warknął Crabbe, do zszokowanego Goyle'a, który półleżał na ziemi i trzymał się za krwawiący nos.

Epilog – dla wciąż niepewnych.

Czasem zdarza się, ze dowcip Merlina kończy się dla jego ofiar szczęśliwie, bo choć jego poczucie humoru niemożliwie komplikuje im życie, to są oni w stanie się z tym pogodzić. Mogą nawet dojść do wniosku, że to wszystko wyszło im na dobre. Czasami nawet mają rację.

Więc... chcesz ze mną chodzić naprawdę? – rozległ się niepewny głos w przytulnym mroku schowka na miotły na drugim piętrze. - Myślałem... Zdawało mi się, że to miało być tak tylko... no wiesz... na pokaz...

Mi też, Vinc. Mi też – odparła towarzyszka rosłego chłopaka i wypełniła przestrzeń bardzo konstruktywną ciszą.

Happy End

Filozofka i nauczycielka Numerologii. Zdobywczyni Orderu Merlina Drugiej Klasy i nagrody imienia Roweny Rawenclav za odkrycie numerologicznego wzoru, umożliwiającego obliczenie dokładnego czasu zgonu karalucha. (Nigdy nie udało się go zastosować do innych istot żywych, aczkolwiek sprawdza się w stosunku do kamieni polodowcowych.) W latach 1344 – 1358 Opiekuna Ravenclavu. Zmarła w 1366 roku w swojej letniej rezydencji. Zasłynęła stwierdzeniem, że dobry nauczyciel powinien w zależności od sytuacji przemieniać się od uczniowskiego bogina do obrazu w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp, a jeśli dokonać tego nie może, to niech się zdecyduje na jedno, a nie skacze po środku skali.


End file.
